Crumbling
by FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: He doesn't aim for the next building. Or: He holds out his arm, fingers bent and, suddenly, it's like he can't find the strength to. The moments before and after the Spideychelle hug in the latest FFH trailer


**Title: Crumbling**

**Summary: "She steps back, cups his face in her palms, and when he stares into her eyes, he sees the world. Michelle Jones doesn't give up. She fights and fights and fights. She's a light in the darkness, a flame in the cold. She's the bravest person he knows." Based on that two seconds in the trailer when Michelle hugs Peter**

**Disclaimer: ****I am not associated with Marvel or Sony and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

**Warnings: Vaguely suicidal + Endgame Spoilers**

* * *

_In your head, in your head, they are dying_

— Zombies, The Cranberries

He doesn't aim for the next building.

Or: He holds out his arm, fingers bent and, suddenly, it's like he can't find the strength to. He closes his eyes. His arm falls to his side. The wind whistles past him while people scream in the streets below and he knows that he should do something, but he can't. He's just a kid. He just wants a break.

He feels the snap a moment before it comes.

And then, he's falling.

* * *

"_Peter!"_

_He freezes. Stops. _That voice.

_It's been years since he last spoke to Ben and, yet, the rasp in his voice, the hint of a Southern accent, mingled with a touch of Queens._

That voice.

"_Peter." Again. Closer this time. "I'm here."_

_A hand appears, through the mist. Outstretched and open, like it's inviting Peter to grab on. Suddenly he's ten again, gripping Uncle Ben's hand as they cross the street and blabbering about insignificant nonsense. There's so much he never told Ben. So much he still wants to tell him._

"_I'm sorry," he whispers._

"_Don't be," Ben whispers. He's kneeling in front of him, hand still open and Peter makes to reach out. To hold him, one last time._

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"_No," he's screaming. "Ben. Come back. Please."_

_But Ben, eyes closed and palm still open does not move._

* * *

When he hits the ground, the world disappears.

He can't hear the blaring sirens or screaming people. His own screams echo in Peter's head, mingled with the whisper of a gun being fired.

He's curled up into a ball, trembling all over and, maybe, he could just stay here till he disappears too. Maybe a car will run over him, or a building will collapse over him, and then this will be over.

Forever.

"Kid?"

He shakes his head. Not now. Not today.

"Kid, it's okay."

"Mr Stark," he whispers because it's too good to be true.

Because Tony always comes when things are getting out of control

He's always there to help.

To save the day.

Except —

The reactor blinks and goes dark. Tony Stark hits the ground with a deafening thud.

* * *

He can't move.

Or, perhaps, he no longer wants to.

The world is ending, Peter thinks and, maybe, that's okay.

Then someone screams his name, again, and this time, it fills his heart with dread.

* * *

Michelle's wearing a pale jacket and her backpack and her hair is tied back like it always is and he wonders if she's dead too. If they all are.

She crashes into him, arms wrapped around him, his nose pressed against her shoulder and he still can't breathe. She doesn't let go. Thank god she doesn't let go. Her hair smells of the hotel shampoo he used yesterday morning, and there's a scratch on her cheek, but she's alive. And, maybe, holding onto her makes him feel a little bit alive too.

Behind them, a car explodes, and she squeezes him tighter; like she's never going to leave.

But, then again, they all do.

She steps back, cups his face in her palms, and when he stares into her eyes, he sees the world. Michelle Jones doesn't give up. She fights and fights and fights. She's a light in the darkness, a flame in the cold. She's the bravest person he knows.

"Breathe," she says, and it's like she breaks the curse. "With me. In. Out. In —"

He imitates her, placing his trembling hands on top of hers.

"We're going to make it." She believes that. She really does.

And, maybe for her sake, he needs to too.

He nods.

Michelle smiles; Flicks his hair off his face.

When she hugs him again, Peter cries.

The world is crumbling, he thinks, and so is he.

Though it hurts less when Michelle's next to him and he's glad for that.

* * *

**I know it's like two seconds in the whole damn clip but I love them, and they definitely love each other! I mean, I don't know about you guys but I cannot wait for all the Spideychelle we're going to get in FFH... It's going to be totally awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
